Illicit Desire
by RobsOurEdward
Summary: Married blissfully for 10 years, Bella continues to watch over her free-spirited Mother who longs for a love like Bella has found in Edward. When Alice sees a new man come into Renee's life, Bella is compelled to see for herself whether he is worthy and discovers her singer along the way. Can she fulfill her desires and keep her peace of mind?


Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, or its characters; that honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer. We only borrowed them for the purpose of entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended. We do own this plot, as twisted as it may be.

Many thanks to darcysmom for her beta skills and encouragement and thanks to Nikita2009 for pre-reading!

**Illicit Desire**

.*.ID.*.

For the first time since my change, I was going to use my vampiric prowess to seduce and entice a man into our bed. I wanted him and I wanted him badly. His blood sang to me, and even though I was married and incredibly happy in love, I needed him. Thankfully, Edward understood my yearning and because there was nothing in the world that he would deny me – he agreed to indulge me this one thing; a taste.

It had been ten years since my change. Ten of the happiest years of my life. Edward was my everything and he lived and breathed to make sure that I was happy and had no regrets in this life.

I'd come to Forks when I was seventeen, wanting to give my mom, Renee, and her boyfriend, Ted, a fighting chance. She had been with him longer than she'd ever been with a guy – my Dad included. But she broke up with Ted not long after Edward and I were married.

When we returned from our honeymoon I listened to a voicemail message she'd left saying that after spending a few days with Edward and I and seeing how happy we were on our wedding day she knew that we had the love of a lifetime and she felt that she was missing that connection with Ted so she let him go. She stayed single for a while after that – casually dating but not getting into any serious relationships.

When she got the news that Edward and I "died" in a car accident one cold, rainy night on our way home from Seattle, Mom sunk into a deep depression. Through Alice, I was able to keep tabs on her. Using Jenks and his connections I was able to make sure that she was taken care of. She carried on that way for years, and when she finally accepted that we were gone, she found herself in a string of meaningless relationships.

I got to the point where I just couldn't bear it anymore. I couldn't continually watch her give herself to some asshole just to be used, abused and thrown away like yesterday's trash.

"Don't tell me anymore, Alice, please."

Edward did his best to make me forget about my mom's troubles and for the most part he was successful. He'd whisk me away to exotic places and make love to me for days on end. He was shameless and that's the way I loved him best.

"Bella … your mom has a new boyfriend and I think it's serious this time." Alice warned.

"Yeah?" I asked with feigned interest.

"Yeah. Looks like he's a hottie too, and quite a few years younger than her. He's even younger than you – if you were still a human that is."

I looked over at Edward who was seeing the vision in his mind. I cupped his face in my hands and begged him to tell me everything he was seeing.

What Edward told me, made me growl. Alice's vision showed him a ruggedly handsome man in his mid-twenties with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. His dimples and his gleaming smile only added to his handsome features.

"Bella, love, we can always ask Jenks to check him out." Edward offered.

"I don't want her to get hurt, Edward. She's had enough hurt in her life – I want her to be happy."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to go to Jacksonville and see for myself if this guy is good enough for my mom."

"Bella …" Edward chided.

I had a feeling that Edward would argue with me but if it was something that I truly wanted, he wouldn't argue for long. He'd see how badly I needed to do this for my mom and he'd give in.

"Please?"

Edward sighed.

"All right, but we have to plan it out and be smart about it. We can't risk being seen. It's much sunnier there. We would have to be true creatures of the night."

I nodded.

"Thank you for indulging me in this. I think if we plan it out we can do what needs to be done. I just need to know that this guy isn't going to hurt her … that he loves her and will take care of her. I need to see it with my own two eyes, Edward."

We continued to watch my mom's decisions through Alice's visions and two weeks later, we found ourselves on a plane, bound for Jacksonville. We'd taken a red-eye flight, and Edward and I landed at JAX without issue. Neither Edward nor I had ever been to Jacksonville, so Alice had made the arrangements over the computer. When we exited the plane, we easily found our rental car, with heavily tinted windows, and directions to the hotel near Big Talbot Island State Park punched into the GPS. We'd hunted before we left Seattle, but wanted to be near the local wildlife, just in case we were here longer than a few days. I tried to be calm and pleasant during the ride to the hotel, but anxiety rolled off me in waves, and of course Edward noticed. When we were checked in and safely inside he called Alice to let her know we'd arrived while I paced the length of the room.

"Now remember, work at night as much as you can, and try to stay indoors during the daylight hours. There isn't a big window of cloudiness in Jacksonville. I've packed long sleeves, sunglasses, a couple of wide-brimmed hats, just in case. I don't see anything concrete in your future, but you know I won't until decisions have been made. I'm watching Renee and will let you know if there are any changes with her. Oh, and Edward? Tell Bella to chill out. If a vampire can have a panic attack, it'll be her that has one."

"Thanks, Alice. I'll pass that along, and we'll hang tight here until tonight. Talk to you later."

Edward disconnected the call and turned to face me. He was concerned, and I felt like an ass for causing him any distress.

"Love, you need to try to relax for me. You've been a bundle of raw nerves since before we took off from Seattle. There isn't anything we can do right now but wait. Alice is keeping tabs on Renee, and she's fine. What's worrying you so much, baby?"

I stopped pacing and walked over to him. My stomach still fluttered with excitement when I was near him, and I hoped that feeling would never go away. I knew he and Alice were right, but I needed to make him understand. I took his hands in mine and looked up into his gorgeous, amber eyes.

"I'm trying, Edward, but it's so damn hard to sit back and wait. I mean, this is my mother. She took our deaths so hard, and I've watched her life slowly deteriorate around her with the countless losers she's been with in the past ten years. I can't shake the feeling I have when I think of _him_, and if I can prevent her from being hurt again, I have to try."

Edward pulled me into an embrace and kissed the top of my head.

"I understand, Bella. Having the ability to watch over your parents is certainly a unique situation for a vampire, and you know I'll give you anything you ask. I can't stand to watch you drive yourself crazy over the unknown. Why don't you go take a hot shower and change into something more comfortable? See if that helps you relax. I'll find a movie for us to watch. It will be daylight soon, so we might as well settle in for the day."

I did as he asked, and felt better when I emerged from the bathroom in a tank top and boy shorts. Edward was sitting against the headboard of the bed looking utterly sinful in his lounge pants and bare chest. I stopped walking and my nipples hardened as I looked at him. He still had the ability to make my breathing hitch and my panties damp with desire. When Edward heard my sharp intake of breath, his gaze met mine. I watched his amber eyes darken as he shamelessly ogled my body.

"Like what you see, love?" Edward asked in a sultry voice. "I'm certainly enjoying my view but you're too damn far away. Come to me."

In the ten years since we had consummated our marriage, our sex life had evolved from strictly vanilla to something much more intense and satisfying for both of us. In the beginning, we were inexperienced, so traditional foreplay and sex ruled our bedroom. I'm not complaining, because there never had been a time when Edward ceased to please me, and I'd done everything I knew to make sure I returned the favor tenfold. Edward was old school, and it took a while for him to feel comfortable with experimenting, but we both found that he liked to be dominated at times, and to my surprise, I didn't mind being dominated as well. We just liked to keep things new and exciting. There wasn't a position in the Kama Sutra that we hadn't tried, or an orifice on either of our bodies that hadn't been christened by our mate. There was one thing that neither of us had ever indulged in, nor even so much as mentioned, and that was sharing our mate with another. He was mine and I was his. End. Of. Story.

I was glad my clumsiness has disappeared with the change, or I knew I'd have face-planted before I made it five steps toward the bed. If my heart still beat, it'd be thundering in my chest. I climbed onto the mattress and straddled his legs. His erection was thick and hard beneath his flannel pants. With my eyes locked with Edward's, I slowly raked my fingernails down his chest until I could feel the massive outline of his cock beneath my fingers.

"Mmm, is that all for me?" I whispered seductively as I lowered the fabric down his legs until he was nude before me, letting his enormity free from its confines.

"Yes. Only for you, love," Edward hissed as I took his hard cock into my hand and began to pump slowly. "My god, woman. What you do to me."

I smiled as I lowered my head between his powerful thighs. My tongue traced the head of his weeping cock and tasted the drop of secretion I found there before I took him fully into my mouth. I began a slow, but steady pace. I knew this would drive him wild with want and I could feel myself dampen further with arousal as he began to growl when I quickened my pace. I placed a free hand on the base of his cock and moved it in contrast with my mouth, while the other hand cupped his balls. I knew he was close when the dirty talk spewed from his mouth and he put both hands on the back of my head to guide me.

"Fuck, Baby. That's right. Suck my cock with that pretty mouth. You look so fucking beautiful with your lips wrapped around me. Shit! Get ready … I'm going to come hard for you right … now!"

Edward released violently in my mouth, and I drank in every delicious drop he gave me. Licking and sucking until he was through. In a blink of an eye our positions were reversed, and Edward loomed over me with a dark but erotic expression on his face. No recovery time was necessary.

"You did well, pretty girl, so now I get to repay the favor."

Edward kissed me deeply, and slipped his tongue into my mouth, tasting himself there. Our mouths worked in tandem as his hands roamed my body.

"You're wearing too many clothes. I want to see that body, naked and ready below me."

With no words necessary, he quickly pulled my top over my head. Panties rarely were worn more than once, and these suffered the same fate as Edward unceremoniously ripped them from my body. I gasped as his fingers ran down my wet, throbbing center.

"Mmm, I believe I need a taste of your sweet honey. Open up for me. "

I did as he asked. Edward lowered himself between my thighs and breathed in deeply. He wasted no time taking my pussy into his mouth. His tongue lapped the full length, and teased my entrance before plunging inside.

"Oh! So good, Edward. So fucking good."

After several minutes, his fingers joined the sex party. I thrashed and moaned as he alternated his fingers and tongue, before finally slipping two fingers inside my entrance. His pinky teased my puckered back entrance as his tongue flicked in rhythm over my clit.

"Please, Edward …"

I felt Edward smile over my pussy. He knew what I needed to fall over the edge completely. Suddenly his two fingers curled inside of me hitting the spot that always drove me mad, as his pinky slid into my forbidden hole.

"So damn hot, Bella. I love feeling my fingers slide into your slick heat and into your tight little ass."

"Ahhh! Shit, shit, shit!" I panted as he worked me into a frenzy of flailing limbs and non-sense words. His long and talented fingers worked in and out of my body like a well-oiled machine, and his tongue kept time on my swollen nub. I could feel my climax building and threatening to explode. I knew I had to hold on until he said the words.

"Do you want to come, Isabella?" Edward asked in a deep, dominating voice as he removed his mouth from my sex and continued his ministrations with his fingers. "Tell me. Do you want to come for me?"

"Yes, please! I want to come for you. Please!" I begged, knowing my Edward wanted to take charge of me tonight, and I'd gladly submit to his desires.

"Good girl. You may come now."

I arched from the bed as my body succumbed to the intense orgasm that encompassed me. Edward slowed his fingers and lowered his head to my wetness to drink me in. He suckled me gently as he brought me down from my high.

Edward stroked his ready cock as I awaited my next instructions. His eyes were dark and hooded with desire; his breathing even when his smooth and commanding voice rang out in the silence.

"On your hands and knees. Face the headboard. I'm taking that wet, hot pussy from behind tonight."

I scrambled onto all fours, and into position as Edward slipped in behind me. I knew this was his favorite position as of late, and I'll admit it was a pretty damn fantastic one. The feel of his rock hard body plowing into mine in an animalistic way and the sound of our skin slapping against each other was a huge turn on for the both of us. He grasped my hips roughly, and teased my clit with the head of his cock before slipping inside of me fully. I moaned wantonly at the feeling of his marble cock stretching my channel.

"Fuck, baby. You are always tight and ready for me," Edward growled as he began to thrust in and out of my warmth.

He set a rigorous pace, and I knew his body wouldn't last long. I met his thrusts as he plowed into me possessively. My body tensed and ready to cry out in release when he reached around me and pulled on my sensitive clit.

"I'm going to come, Edward!"

He lowered his mouth to my exposed neck and bit into the marble flesh while he teased my clit and entered me one last time as deeply as my body would allow. His need to protect and stake his claim on me was strong as my need to feel protected and loved.

Our combined cries echoed into the early dawn as our bodies simultaneously found our release. When we came back to reality, Edward and I snuggled under the blanket. Although we couldn't sleep, we could rest in contentment in each other's arms till nightfall.

"You are a vision of beauty and pure, unadulterated sex appeal, baby. I love you, Isabella Cullen. For eternity."

"I love you too, Edward. Always."

As soon as the sun was low enough in the sky, Edward and I took to the streets. Alice had told us that Phil favored going to a particular bar after work instead of going straight home. We pulled our rental car up to the curb a few doors down from the bar and waited.

"That's him." Edward nodded as we watched Phil climb out of a pricey sports car.

He was wearing a pair of black pants and a charcoal grey polo shirt. He appeared to be close to Edward's height of 6'2" with broad shoulders and a muscular build. He looked every bit the handsome baseball player Google had made him out to be. When he turned to go in the door, I caught a rather nice view of his backside. It looked round and firm – much like Edward's. I licked my lips at the thought.

"Bella? Love, what's got you worked up?" Edward asked softly as he pried my hands from the steering wheel.

I hadn't realized I was gripping it so tight. I looked over at Edward and saw an amused look on his face, but it quickly changed when he saw my hooded eyes.

"Bella?" Edward asked, raising his brow.

Because I didn't have my mind open to him, he couldn't tell if my dark eyes were hooded with lust or thirst.

"Let's go." I commanded.

I stepped out of the car and into the stale, humid evening air. Within moments, Edward was by my side as we walked toward the entrance of the bar. It was surprisingly clean and free of cigarette smoke but by force of habit, I held my breath.

We took a seat in a small booth across the room from where Phil sat at the bar. A scantily clad waitress sauntered over to our table and batted her eyes at Edward and licked her lips like he was her next meal. If she only knew how deadly my husband truly was.

"What can I get ya to drink? The cocktail menu is right here." She said with saccharine sweetness as she leaned over in front of Edward to reach for the menu.

In doing so, she effectively shoved her silicone enhanced breasts into his face.

"That … won't be necessary." I said bitingly as I pushed her out of our view.

"Definitely not." Edward smiled at me.

"I'll have two fingers of Laphroaig and my _wife_ will have a pomegranate martini."

"Coming right up." The waitress replied to Edward with a wink.

"Disgusting," I mumbled under my breath.

Edward pushed himself further into the round booth and pulled me over closer to him.

"That she is my sweet, beautiful girl. She has nothing on you, Isabella. Nothing."

I leaned into him, the warmth that a human could never feel radiating from him. I nuzzled my head against his shoulder and felt soft kisses to my forehead as he wrapped his arm around me, his hand resting on my waist. His other hand was held in mine on my lap but it wasn't long before long, lean fingers caressed the flesh of my thigh – Edward's touch no more than that of a feather on my skin. The hand at my waist began drawing lazy circles on my skin.

"Edward …" I murmured. "What are you doing?"

His breath was warm in my ear as he kissed and nuzzled the soft spot behind it.

"That man over there at the end of the bar is staring at you. He's thinking that I am the luckiest bastard in the room because I'm sitting so close to you. He wishes that he were in my place. His misplaced fantasies of you, my love, are quite graphic but I wouldn't mind acting them out myself."

Edward's fingers slid up under the fabric of my skirt, finding the lace edging of my panties. I turned toward him a bit more, lifting my leg up onto his lap, giving him much easier access. Thankfully the dim lighting in the bar and the table shielded his roaming hand from view.

"So wet for me, Isabella."

I whimpered as he pushed the lace out of his way and quickly pushed two fingers into me. He kissed me roughly to muffle my moans and whimpers. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him as close to me as I could. I barely noticed the waitress dropping off our drinks before scurrying off again.

Edward's fingers pumped in and out of me as his thumb swirled my clit, alternating between slow and fast circles. He was driving me into a frenzy.

"Edward …" I breathed.

"What do you want baby? Do you want to come?"

"Yes …." I whimpered.

I inhaled quickly and realized that I'd been so lost in Edward that I'd begun breathing again. When I took in a deep breath, the sweetest most delectable aroma assaulted my senses. It was so different than Edward's sweet smell. This particular aroma was mouthwatering. I wanted it. I needed it.

"What is it?" Edward asked, catching on to my sudden mood change.

"A scent. I can't describe it. It's amazing." I smiled.

Edward quickly pulled his fingers from my dripping pussy and immediately brought them to his mouth, licking them clean and making quite a show of it.

"It can't be any more amazing than the taste of you, my love." Edward grinned devilishly.

"I'm not so sure about that."

A few minutes later, I noticed Phil standing up from the bar and making his way toward our table as it was situated close to the restrooms. The closer he got, the stronger the mouthwatering aroma became.

"Edward." I whimpered, holding my breath again.

Edward's brow furrowed as he tightened his grip on my waist.

"We've got to get out of here."

He slapped a fifty-dollar bill on the table and pulled me along with him as we stood from the booth and made our way out of the bar.

Once we were out in the muggy night air, I could finally breathe again. Not that I really needed to, but it had become habit.

"Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine. I'm okay." I promised. "Edward, why was his scent so overwhelming to me?"

Edward pulled me into his strong arms and held me close.

"Now you know how I felt that first day in Biology class, my love. He's your singer."

My eyes grew wide as realization dawned on me.

"Edward! No, no! This can't … no! I can't hurt him. Especially not if he's good for Renee."

"That remains to be seen, love. Do you want to continue to watch him or would you like me to have Jenks take over from here?"

"No. This is something I need to do. Just … please don't let me hurt him."

Edward placed a kiss on top of my head, and held me tight. As much as I loved my mate's wildly erotic and sexual side, I adored his soft and caring side. It's what a bumbling teenager fell in love with all those years ago.

"Baby, I'd never let you do anything you'd regret, but I think you've had enough for tonight. Why don't we go sample the local cuisine, and then regroup for tomorrow? You'll need to feed if you want to be near Phil."

My body warred with my mind as I tried to keep my mind closed to Edward. I knew my intense thirst would only make him uncomfortable and worried. Phil's scent and the way I'd responded scared the shit out of me, but not enough to not want more. Maybe Edward was right. I needed to feed to get past this funk I was in and to think this situation over rationally.

"Actually, hunting right now sounds really good. I'll even let you drive," I said with a sigh as I tossed him the keys.

Edward chuckled, and my mood lightened while we walked to the car. Ever the gentleman, he opened the door for me before sliding behind the wheel, starting the motor, and peeling out of our parking spot. Edward drove back to the hotel, and we exited the car and quickly ran into the dense woods.

Over the years, Edward and I had perfected our hunts together, and we worked as a team to down our prey. Watching Edward's sinewy body pounce gracefully on the back of a huge twelve point buck made my mouth water with thirst and my loins ache with lust. Hunting with your mate was a highly erotic sensation, and I was growing hornier by the second. Somehow in my haze, I managed to take down a large old doe. I was ravenous and as I drained my deer, I looked wildly at the untouched buck lying at Edward's feet. Edward was standing a safe distance away, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and a content expression on his face.

"Go ahead, love. Take him. The blood will cool if you don't drink soon. You need this. If I need to feed later I will."

Without hesitation, I leapt and sank my teeth into the jugular of the buck and drank its life-sustaining goodness. I was full, but not completely sated. After finding my singer, I doubted that anything but HIS blood would truly satisfy me now.

When the carcasses were disposed of, Edward and I began the walk back to our hotel room hand in hand. We hadn't made it one hundred yards before I twisted and pinned Edward against a large oak tree. I needed release.

"Edward, I want you. Right here, right now," I said running my fingers through his auburn locks and pulling his mouth to mine.

Edward knew what I was seeking, and he let me take the lead. My lips crashed into his and my tongue delved into his parted lips as my hand fisted the cotton of his shirt before I ripped it from his body revealing the smooth planes of his contoured chest to my eyes. My fingers ran greedily over his upper body, stopping briefly at the top of his jeans before I stepped back to take in the view.

"Take them off," I commanded as I gave my own show by slowly unbuttoning and removing my top and sliding the short skirt down my legs. I was left in only my lace bra and panties.

"Yes, ma'am."

Edward locked eyes with me and undid the button fly one by one and slipped the denim down his long legs and onto the ground. His cock sprang free and I felt my chest tighten and my eyes darken at the sight.

"Commando, baby," Edward replied with a crooked grin as he pulled me roughly to him. His hand wound though my hair pulling my head to the side as he kissed and nipped down my neck, while his other hand slid slowly down my body and into my damp panties.

"Mmm, someone's ready for me."

I whimpered as he stroked my sensitive flesh. It felt so good, but yet not nearly enough. I needed more.

"No foreplay, Edward. Fuck me. Hard," I panted.

Edward growled and lifted me from the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and reached between us to place the tip of his cock at my entrance. I sank down onto his hardened length and let out a growl of my own. Edward grasped my hips and pulled his cock almost completely out of my pussy before plowing into me again. He set a steady pace, and my hips met him thrust for thrust. As I neared my climax, my hold I'd placed on my mind began to slip.

"Shit! I can't…" I plead as I struggled to regain control of my runaway mind as my body began to shake. The lewd visions of being in the same position as I was now, yet with another man fucking me were racing at lightning speed in my brain, and I knew Edward was seeing everything I was thinking. I was powerless to stop it.

"Oh God, Edward!" I cried as my body contorted in his arms and I met my release. Edward grunted and called my name as I pulled him over the edge with me.

I kissed every inch of his face and prayed that he wasn't angry with me. His arms held me tight, but I could feel the tension in them as he lowered me to the ground. When my feet hit solid ground, I took a step back to clear my mind. My heart ached with what I'd just done. If the roles had been reversed, I'd have been crushed. I looked up into his gorgeous face.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Is that what you really want, sweet girl?" He whispered.

"I… I don't know." I answered honestly. "I've never had these feelings before, Edward. I do know that I love you – more than anything and …."

"Shh …" Edward hushed me. "We need to talk about this, love. You want him?"

"Yes. No! I don't know!"

"But you find yourself sexually attracted to him? We know you're drawn to the scent of his blood."

"Yes," I whispered.

Ashamed of my admission I hung my head in my hands and slumped down to the soggy ground.

"Hey … Bella. I've been in your position, remember? Attracted to something I shouldn't have been attracted to."

"But you weren't happily married, Edward! How can you say you understand? Just when I think I couldn't want _you_ more this … this _human_ comes into my life and throws everything off making me want him too."

"What I saw in your mind … is that what you really want? To have a ménage-a-trois with Phil?"

I took a moment and let Edward's words swirl in my brain. When he said it that way, it sounded so taboo but so very hot at the same time.

"You want this." Edward whispered.

It wasn't an accusation and there was no anger in his voice. I looked up to see his face and his brows were furrowed but there was no anger only contemplation there.

"I … I don't want to lose you, Bella. You're _mine_," He growled.

I was on my feet in the blink of an eye with my arms wrapped around his shoulders and holding my Edward to me.

Over and over I whispered that he'd never lose me … his hold on me was permanent and completely unbreakable. He picked me up in his arms and we stood for the longest time wrapped up in each other. We eventually dressed and made our way back to the hotel. We slowly and silently undressed each other before Edward led me into the bathroom where a steamy shower was waiting for me. He stepped in behind me and lathered me up from head to toe gently washing every part of my body until I was shaking and aching with need for him once again.

"Please …" I begged.

"I want to be the only one who makes you this way … who you need so badly you can't think straight."

"Oh, God," I whimpered. "Edward … you are the only one. His blood … it's so strong, I can't …."

"I'll tell you what, beautiful girl, if this is what you truly want; it's yours. But I have some rules."

I turned in his arms and piqued my brow as he explained his "rules". As he explained them I couldn't help but love him more. Underneath our deepest desires to only belong to each other there was a small part of us that wanted us to be with someone else – together.

"This will only work if we're on the same page, love."

I nodded against his chest as he held me to him under the stream of water.

Once we'd dried off and climbed under the covers of our bed, we curled up together and began to plot my seduction of Phil.

The following evening, we repeated our actions; parking outside the bar and waiting for Phil to pull in and get out before following him. Edward excused himself immediately saying he needed to go to the restroom but it was all for show of course. I sidled up next to Phil at the bar and he looked over at me, giving me a wink just as the bartender arrived.

"I'll have a vodka tonic neat please, and whatever this beautiful lady beside me would like."

"Pomegranate martini please."

Phil turned on his barstool and looked at me with a sexy crooked smile.

"I'm Phil Dwyer … and you are?"

"Isabella Cullen, nice you meet you." I said sweetly, shaking his offered hand.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before," Phil drawled. "I surely would have remembered such an attractive woman."

I was thankful that I could no longer blush. It was one more thing that Edward could claim as being solely his.

"You're quite a charmer, Mr. Dwyer," I smiled, batting my long lashes.

"Please, call me Phil."

The bartender came over and placed our drinks in front of us and murmured he'd put the drinks on Phil's tab.

"A toast?" Phil asked.

"Sure … to?"

"To new acquaintances."

"I'll drink to that." I smiled touching my glass to his.

I raised my glass to my mouth and the potent taste of the alcohol was like acid on my lips as I took a small sip. I had only ordered the drink the night before because I'd seen Alice order them before. She liked them because of the pretty color. Too bad the taste wasn't synonymous with the color.

I had to swallow quickly and attempt to keep my face even, not giving away my distaste for the beverage in my hand. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward enter the bar again and take a seat at the same booth we'd sat in the night before. I could see the tenseness of his posture as he watched me with Phil. I was sure he'd be worried about my blood-lust but after taking a sip of the martini, my venom wasn't an issue at the moment.

Our plan was that Edward would send the silicone busted waitress over to the bar to order his drink and he'd pay her extra to tear Phil's eyes away from me. It didn't take much to divert his attention and while he chatted with her, I slipped a trace of Exstacy in his drink. It wasn't enough to knock him out – just enough to make him not question the hardness of our skin or body temperature. It would also make him much more sensitive – just like us.

Phil turned back to me as the waitress went to take Edward his drink.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Mmm … yeah. There seems to be a lot of beautiful distractions in here this evening."

"Ahh …." I smiled before bringing my glass to my lips again.

I watched with lustful eyes as Phil swallowed down the remainder of his drink. His adams apple bobbed up and down erotically and I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. He licked his lips as he set his glass on the bar and I could feel the dampness building in my panties.

"Hey, beautiful … what do you say we get out of here? Would you be up for that?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Phil stood from his barstool and offered his hand to help me down from mine. My eyes met Edward's across the room and they were dark and hooded. I knew he could smell my arousal – it was written all over his face.

Darkness was closing in as we reached the parking lot outside. Phil and I reached his car and he pinned me against the side of it with his strong, lean body.

"Fuck, you're beautiful. Mmm … the things I want to do to you." Phil murmured as he ran his nose up the side of my neck.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." He murmured as he continued to kiss my neck.

"I have a proposition for you …" I purred.

"Mmm … that sounds interesting. As long as it makes me feel good, I'm game, baby."

"Really?" I asked, raising my brow at him.

"Fuck, that's sexy as hell, sweetheart. Yeah, I'm game, just tell me what it is."

I kissed along his jugular to whisper in his ear.

"Look behind you … see that man standing over by that car?"

He nodded and I continued to whisper.

"That's my husband and I want you both to do very naughty things to me."

Phil's eyes grew wide before darkening and he looked at me with a sloppy grin.

"Would I only have to be with you?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"Deal. Should we go to my place or a hotel?"

"Hotel. We should ride with my husband."

Edward and I had the forethought to book a hotel room that afternoon. We checked in before going to the bar. We made sure to get a room with a king-sized bed.

We crossed the parking lot to where Edward was standing by our rental car. He reached out for my hand and kissed it softly before opening the rear passenger door for me. Phil rounded the car and got in on the other side while Edward took the driver's seat.

The drive to the hotel was quick, but it gave Phil and I enough time to exchange a few intimate touches.

"Don't start without me, my love," Edward said so softly that only I could hear.

When we arrived at the hotel, Edward parked quickly and allowed Phil and I to lead the way to our suite. Once we were in the safety of our room, I led Phil over to the sofa and gently pushed him down onto it.

"Would you like another drink?" I offered.

"That might make this a little easier … I don't usually share the women I'm with."

"I don't usually share my wife, so today is your lucky day." Edward grinned as he closed the door behind him.

I poured Phil another vodka tonic slipping a tiny bit more of the drug into his drink. I carried it back to him and our fingers grazed against each other as he took it from me. His touch felt off even though I could feel a sort of hum from the sound of his blood pumping underneath his fragile skin. I was craving my husband's touch and slowly walked toward him.

"You okay, my love?" Edward asked so lowly that Phil couldn't hear.

"Perfect." I said, standing on my toes to touch my lips to his.

Edward's hands found my hips and pulled me toward him as he deepened the kiss.

"We have to give him a show to keep him interested, beautiful girl." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Mmm … then let's give him a preview." I breathed against the skin of Edward's neck causing a low growl to erupt from his chest.

Edward slowly unwrapped my blouse and pushed the thin fabric from my shoulders before working his way down to my skirt, gently pushing it over my hips to leave me in my black lace bra and thong.

"Fuck …." Phil huffed from the sofa.

I glanced over at him with a shy smile and caught him rubbing the palm of his hand over his trousers. I sauntered over to him and leaned over to kiss his cheek, giving him a fantastic view of my breasts.

Phil set his drink on the table and reached up to rest his hands on my hips for a moment.

"My God, you are absolutely beautiful." Phil breathed.

I reached down and unfastened his belt, pulling his polo shirt up. He allowed me to pull his shirt off and then grasped my hips in his hands again – this time drawing circles on my skin with his hands. I softly kissed up and down his jaw, making my way down his neck to kiss the soft skin beneath his ear. His breaths became pants and I could feel his heart racing in his chest. Phil reached around and squeezed my buttocks, massaging them in his robust hands before he ghosted his way up over my hips and up my torso to my breasts. He palmed by breasts before peppering kisses above the lace that encased them. I reached behind me and unfastened the offending fabric as he helped to pull it from my body, allowing my breasts to fall free in front of him. Unable to control himself, he wrapped his lips around one nipple while he worked the other over in his fingers. I arched back in his lap and I caught Edward's eye across the room, he was already naked and standing beside the bed, palming his own erection.

"I need you, beautiful girl," Edward breathed. "Come to me."

I leaned over Phil again, enjoying his ministrations on my breasts and whispered in his ear.

"Come with me …"

I grasped his hand that was resting on my hip and guided it between my legs allowing him to feel the wet warmth of my center. He groaned and smiled against my skin as he flicked his fingers against the soft lace – the only thing separating his fingers from my skin.

I lifted his chin from my breast with my finger and kissed him softly before rising up from his lap and pulling him up from the sofa. I kissed him again as I unfastened his pants and slid down the zipper. He pushed them and his boxers over his hips of his own volition before kicking out of his shoes and following me over toward my awaiting husband.

Once I locked eyes with Edward, a slow, sweet smile crossed his handsome face. He sat down on the side of the bed as I stepped in between his legs. I kissed him deeply, twisting my tongue with his and tangling my fingers into his hair. Edward rested his hands on my ass with his thumbs grazing the lace of my thong. As we kissed, I felt another pair of hands grasping my hips and I felt warm lips pressing against my shoulder.

"Where would you like me?" Phil asked with a whisper.

Edward broke the kiss first, allowing me to lead for the moment. I turned slightly and placed my hands upon each of their chests. My eyes met Phil's for a moment before I slid my hand down his chest and abdomen and took his rock hard length in my hand.

"We have a few rules, if you want to play, Phil. You must follow them to the letter or this ends, now. My pussy and mouth belong to my husband and his body belongs to me alone. Anything else is fair game. Do you understand?" I asked as I continued to stroke his ready cock.

"Fuck that feels good, baby." Phil hissed. "I understand the … shit … rules. God, you have talented hands, gorgeous."

"Mmm … and it will feel even better when you're inside me." I purred. "We're almost ready for you."

I turned back to my husband and he tugged down my panties, leaving me bare before both of them. I crawled up on Edward's lap, pushing him back and straddling his legs. I brushed my hot, wet center against his hard as marble cock making him moan beneath me. Edward's cock was perfect and weeping before me as I ground my hips against it. I raised my hips slightly and slid my lips over him as I took him into me fully.

"Oh fuck, baby. You feel so good wrapped around me." Edward murmured. "Damn good."

I reached out behind me to pull Phil to me and he approached willingly, sweeping his hands over my hips and down to my ass, kneading my unforgiving flesh as best as he could.

"You have such a fine ass, baby." Phil breathed as he caressed my skin.

Phil ghosted his finger over my anus and I arched back with a moan.

"Mmm … like that do you?"

"Yes," I whimpered, reaching back for his throbbing erection.

I stroked it a few times before I guided it up to where his finger was circling my anus.

"I want you to fuck my ass while I fuck my husband," I breathed.

"Yes …" Phil hissed as he pushed my hand away to replace it with his own.

"Move, baby" Edward urged.

I began to move my hips, grinding mine and Edward's pelvises together in a delicious rhythm, the friction heating our skin spurring me on to move quicker. I was torn between wanting to make the incredible feeling last and wanting to feel my husband's venom filling me. I raised up bringing myself up to the head of Edward's cock when I felt Phil's cock pushing against the tight muscles at my back entrance.

"Easy, baby … relax," Phil crooned.

Edward pulled my nipple into his warm mouth, almost making me forget about what was going on behind me. I arched into him and I felt Phil push his cock all the way into me as I sunk my lips over Edward's cock once again. Phil and Edward worked with each other holding my hips as we rocked against each other. I was completely overwhelmed by sensation, Edward's lips on my breasts, his cock buried deep inside my pussy and Phi's submerged in my back entrance.

"How does that feel, sweet girl?" Edward murmured.

"Amazing. Fuck … I feel so full, baby."

"Jesus, gorgeous, you're so tight," Phil mumbled against the skin of my back. "Sorry, babe you feel so good, I don't think I'm going to last long."

I understood the feeling. I didn't think I'd last long either, and from the look on Edward's face, he was right there with me.

"Ready, love?" Edward asked mischievously.

"Yes," I hissed.

Edward reached between us and circled my clit with his finger.

"Oh God, Edward. So, so good. Ugh … ugh … I'm gonna … come." I whimpered as I felt the muscles in my belly clamp tightly around my husband's cock.

Edward buried his head in my neck as he spilled into me, my name crossing his lips in reverence. While we stilled, Phil continued to pound into my ass, chasing his own orgasm.

"Fuck! I'm going to … come." He growled as he spilled into me as well, collapsing down onto my back, effectively making a Bella sandwich. He only stayed for a few moments until my body ejected him and he placed a few sweet kisses on my back and rubbed my sore backside. Edward wrapped his loving arms around me, and I draped my spent body across him as Phil crawled off the foot of the bed.

"Um, I'm just gonna … yeah …" Phil stammered as he picked up his discarded boxers and pointed his thumb toward the bathroom. His bare ass and muscular legs flexed as he walked away, taking his tainted, but mouthwatering scent with him and I sighed after the door closed behind him.

I couldn't explain the way I felt, and I kept my mind closed to Edward until I could figure out my feelings.

"Are you okay, love? Talk to me, please," Edward asked quietly. His hands stroked my back and I shifted my position to look onto his face. It was painted with concern and his love for me.

"I'm … okay. That was …"

"Intense. The sight of you riding my cock while Phil fucked your sweet ass was beautiful. He certainly had the time of his life. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, too much, and I don't know how I feel about that, Edward. I'm attracted to him sexually, but I love you more. You are all I need. Hell, I couldn't even climax again for him! I know now that he'll never be faithful to Renee, and I still crave his blood. If I'd been able and the Exstacy hadn't tainted his scent, I'd have bitten him and probably drained him dry and rid him from Renee's life forever. What do I do now?"

"Shhh, baby. You handled yourself wonderfully, and I don't know if I could say the same thing if the roles had been reversed. It takes great restraint to let yourself go so fully and not bite your singer. Now, maybe you see better why I couldn't risk that with you ten years ago. You offered me a taste of your blood, that day as we walked from the meadow. Do you still want a taste of Phil's blood, love?"

God, the thought of Phil's blood trickling down my throat sounded like heaven on earth. As much as I hated him for cheating on Renee, the draw to his blood remained the same. Could I sample it and walk away?

"Do you think I'm strong enough? I mean, I've never tasted human blood. What if I can't stop?"

"If it's really what you want I'll be right beside you, love, and I won't let you go too far. I'm going to clean up a bit when Phil is done in the bathroom. Want to join me?"

"No, I'm fine for now, just be quick. Please."

We stopped talking as Phil emerged from the bathroom. I rolled to my side and stared longingly at him. Edward got up from the bed and leaned in for a kiss.

"I'll be right back."

I watched Edward's sculpted ass disappear behind the bathroom door. My lust for him was much stronger than anything I'd felt for Phil, who was standing at the foot of the bed looking unsure of his next move. I rose onto my knees and beckoned him to me with my finger. I had a few questions to ask.

"Come closer," I purred. His scent wafted around me like a cloud. I needed a taste.

Phil smiled and closed the distance quickly, until he had his arms around my waist.

"Did you enjoy yourself? You fucked my ass so good. Mmm," I crooned as I began peppering open mouthed kisses across his chest.

"God yes. I've never been so turned on in my life! Shit, that feels good," Phil said as he tangled his fingers in my hair. The feel was familiar but so wrong at the same time.

"Good. I guess it's a bit late for this, but I never asked you if you were married or had a significant other. Do you have someone at home, waiting for you?" I asked as I scratched my nails across Phil's chest. I felt Edward's climb onto the bed behind me. His hands wound around my waist and his lips kissed a trail across my shoulders.

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend. She isn't into this kinda thing, but don't worry. She'll never know about this. She's not found out about the others," Phil said while his hands snaked down my body until the found my hardened nipples. He pinched gently and massaged the flesh in his hands. "She's a hot mama for someone her age, and I'm pretty damn attached to her, but I need a little excitement every now and then. Like you."

Edward immediately tightened his grip on my waist as my chest thundered in a deep growl. Phil seemed oblivious to everything around him except his hands on my breasts. The Exstacy was still clouding his responses to reality. I saw red, and my eyes instantly zeroed in on his carotid artery pulsing with his succulent blood.

"Easy, love," Edward whispered, kissing the soft area behind my ear. "You have your answer, and he's not worth the pain. His mind barely registered on Renee."

I shook my head and spoke at a pitch only Edward would be able to hear.

"No. I've had enough. Please don't fight me on this."

I put on a seductive smile and let my fingers wind gently into Phil's hair. It was easy to dazzle him into putty in my hands while I tipped his head to the side, effectively exposing the throbbing vein to my vision. My mouth hovered over his neck as I spoke soft and slow.

"So, you like to go out and pick up fresh, young meat to satisfy your urges. Hmm, I wonder what your woman would think if she could see you now? Or earlier when your cock was buried deep in my ass? How many times does one claim to love someone and still cheat on them? What in the world would _Renee _do to you if she knew of your … indiscretions, Mr. Dwyer?" I asked as I let my tongue flit across the sweat, dampened flesh of his neck.

Phil faltered his movements on my breasts and his face drained of all color as he leaned back and looked at me with a startled expression.

"How'd you … who the hell are you?" Phil stuttered as I let him out of my grasp. "Is this some kind of set up? Shit!"

I chuckled menacingly as Phil looked from me to Edward and back to me as he backed away from the bed and collapsed onto the couch. I was glad for Edward's restraining hands around my waist, and my mind opened fully for him. I needed him to help me stay strong. It would only take a mere blink of an eye for me to have my teeth sunk deep into Phil's neck and only a few more moments until his body was drained of his addictive blood and he would be out of Renee's life forever.

Renee.

My heart broke at the thought of how she'd fall into another tailspin if she knew about this. She loved this man, and with that all the desire I had to bite Phil and taste his succulent blood disappeared like a mirage.

"Baby, I think you've had enough excitement for now. I'm proud of you, sweetheart. Let me handle Phil. Man to man."

Edward squeezed my hips once more, and then released me, knowing I was totally in control of myself. I suddenly felt the need to cover my nakedness, so I draped the bed sheet around my body and sat back against the headboard. Edward quickly dressed in his boxers before walking over to the couch.

"Get the hell away from me! I'm not interested in anything you have to say," Phil yelled as he stood from the couch and assumed a defensive stance, broadening his shoulders and glaring at Edward.

"I don't think you are in any position to make demands, Phil. Now, you sit your ass down on the couch and keep your mouth shut. I'll be glad to explain this to you in terms you can understand," Edward demanded with a strong but steady timbre. His calm but deadly eyes were locked on Phil's bloodshot and suddenly defeated ones.

Phil sat down quickly and lowered his head. Edward's commanding presence no match for Phil's need to cover his ass.

"How we know you or Renee is of no consequence, just consider us old family acquaintances. However, our concern over Renee's well-being is our main concern. She's suffered insurmountable loss in the past ten years, and believes she's finally found her soul mate in you. Yes, we knew of your … tendencies to stray … and used it to our advantage. You fell easily; hook, line and sinker. My wife and I have a strong and stable marriage, and I'd indulge her in anything her heart desires. Make no mistake. She is mine and will always be mine alone. I don't share, and tonight was a one-time arrangement between a devoted wife and husband. You've only but had a small taste of what we have together. Our relationship will stand the tests of time, because we are honest and upfront with each other in our wants, needs and desires. That's what it takes to know you truly love someone. Do you love Renee, Phil?"

Phil looked up at Edward and then over to me. His expression was that of a sinner wanting to repent.

"Yes, I love her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her," he said quietly as his eyes welled up with tears. "Please. Don't tell her about … this. I want to stop, I just don't know why I do it!"

Edward didn't move, but I could see the tension release from his shoulders. I took in a much needed breath and was thankful the burn was lessened and much easier to handle. Seeing my husband in all his masculine glory speaking in his calm but deadly manner, was making me wet with desire.

"How you fix it is up to you, but know this, Renee is important to us and we'll be watching your every move. Make no mistake about that, and listen closely to my next words, Phil Dwyer. One more fuck up, just one more roll in the hay with some young college co-ed, and your life will not be worth living. Renee deserves your utmost respect, love and most of all fidelity. If you aren't willing to do what is required to make the relationship work, then disappear now, or I'll easily find you and make sure you never hurt her again. Now, get the hell out of our sight."

Phil hopped from the couch like his ass was on fire and quickly gathered his clothes. He stumbled several times as he dressed and only paused a second at the door for one last comment.

"I … understand. It won't happen again … and I'll work the rest of my life to be worthy of Renee's love."

And with those parting words, Phil left the hotel room. His heady scent soon dissipated behind him, taking away the last trace of him in our lives, and leaving the strong aroma of my desire thick in the air. I let out a shaky breath as Edward turned to face me. My body wanted to be consumed by his and his alone. No more sharing. I'd had my fill.

"You okay, love?" Edward asked as he walked to the bed and climbed in beside me, taking me into his strong arms.

"I'm fine. I hope he does what he says, Edward. I never want to be near him again though. I only want you; in my body, my head, my heart and my bed, and I want it all right now. Please, take me and mark me as yours forever."

Edward took my face in his hands and pulled my face to his.

"I love to hear that, love. I feel the same way. You own me, and you'll never have to beg me to make love to you," Edward whispered before his smooth lips met mine. "Never."

My arms wrapped around his neck as he removed the sheet that was between our bodies. Our lips and tongues tangoed in a sweet, sultry dance of seduction and desire as Edward gently laid my body down on the mattress. His hands caressed my body as only he knew how to do, heightening my need for him.

When his lips left mine I whimpered for a moment before he began blazing a smoldering trail down my neck and onto my heaving chest. My breasts ached for his touch, his mouth. I didn't have to wait long until I felt him take one hardened peak into his mouth.

"God, so good. Don't stop," I panted.

Edward bit and suckled one breast and then paid equal attention to the other as my body fell completely under his spell. His fingers found the warm, wet flesh between my thighs before plunging two fingers into my tight channel.

"So fucking wet and tight, baby. I can't wait to be inside you," Edward rasped as his fingers twisted and delved into my pussy with his expertise of what my body wanted and needed with no need for words.

My hands sought out his cock, finding it hard and thick for me. I took him into my hands and began to pump slowly, and Edward's eyes closed as he purred in appreciation. After a few minutes, he removed my hand, spread my legs apart and settled his cock at my entrance. His eyes hooded and lips parted with desire as he looked into my eyes.

"I love you," he whispered as he sank fully into my warmth and began to move in and out in a slow, reverent pace.

"As I love you," I whispered back. My hands cupping his face.

As the pace quickened, our breathing and bodies met the challenge. Edward placed my legs over his shoulders as our lovemaking intensified. Hips ground into each other's, and our skin slapped erotically as our moans echoed off the walls.

"Fuck, baby. I'm close. Come with me," Edward demanded as he drove his cock unrelentingly into my pussy, while his talented fingers slipped between our joined bodies to circle my clit.

"Yes! I'm so close, Edward. Mark me!" I cried as my body arched from the bed.

Edward leaned in closely and licked down my neck one time before I felt his razor-sharp teeth sink effortlessly into my granite skin. The feeling was intense and I exploded into the strongest orgasm I'd ever experienced. Edward followed right behind me, muffling our cries as his lips crashed against mine.

We lay together for several moments, reveling in the feel of each other before we decided we were ready to get out of there.

"Come on, sweet girl. We'll go back to our hotel to clean up. We can have a nice bath and relax."

Crawling out of bed, we dressed quickly and made our way out of the hotel. I checked out while Edward pulled up the car and we rode back to our hotel hand-in-hand.

Once we were back in our room, Edward hurried to the bathroom to draw us a bath as promised. We had just sunk into the warm water when Edward's phone rang.

"It's Alice," He said, answering the call.

"Edward … you guys can make arrangements to come home. Phil came clean with Renee and told her that she's it for him. He is firm in his decision and I see wedding bells in their future." Alice chirped.

"Are you sure, Alice?"

"I know what I saw, Edward. You know my vision is subjective but unless he makes a really stupid decision, I see them growing old and sitting on a porch swing together."

"Thank you, Alice."

"Yes! Thank you Alice!" I sing-songed into the phone after quietly listening to the entire conversation.

"You're welcome! See you when you get home."

Edward tossed his phone down on the towels on the floor and turned his attention to me. Wrapping his arms around my torso he placed nipping kisses down my neck before pressing a hard kiss to my collar bone.

"Are you happy, love?"

"Very. Take me home, baby. I've done what I came here to do. I think my mom will be fine."

"As you wish, love."

As I looked out the window of the plane at the patchwork of earth far below, I realized it was similar to the pieces of my life; colorful and rich sewn with determination and love. My family waiting at home for Edward's and my return at the very heart of it all.

I learned my lesson with desire … with eternal life spread out before me, I will choose ice because it is the only thing that will suffice.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. This was our first go at something that is definitely out of our comfort zone. Please leave us a review and let us know what you think!


End file.
